1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and system for preprocessing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Within the context of preprocessing, a process model for a technical system is expediently ascertained in one step in the system engineering. Such a process model quickly becomes confusing as the complexity of the technical system increases. Associated with this are sources of error when altering, adjusting and implementing the process model. It is also possible to ascertain a process model for an already existing technical system, with the aim of improving it. Particularly when the real technical system is used as a template for the process model, the model itself quickly becomes confusing; optimization is possible only with difficulty, with enormous complexity and with a high degree of susceptibility to error.